Something Bold, Something New
by Smackalicious
Summary: He saw the way they looked at each other, like nobody else existed in that moment, and wondered if Niles and Daphne's leap of faith had perhaps inspired them to make one of their own. Something Borrowed, Someone New tag of sorts. Obviously AU. Frasier/Roz. ONESHOT.


**Title: Something Bold, Something New**  
**Pairing: Frasier/Roz**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Het**  
**Cat: Episode Tag, Humor, Romance**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: He saw the way they looked at each other, like nobody else existed in that moment, and wondered if Niles and Daphne's leap of faith had perhaps inspired them to make one of their own. Something Borrowed, Someone Blue tag of sorts. Obviously AU.**  
**Author's Note: First, I hope you appreciate my cheesy title. ;) Second, I've been doing a complete series rewatch (mainly just watching the Frasier & Roz or just Roz scenes, tbh) & I keep coming up with episode tag ideas as I'm watching? Like I want to do one for Enemy at the Gate now. So I guess I'll just keep posting them, hoping other people will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :)**

* * *

Roz caught sight of Frasier sitting at the bar, mulling over a snifter of brandy. Most of the guests had left already, but Daphne's family and the wedding party, along with the Cranes – minus Niles – remained.

"Looks like neither one of us had to worry about finding a date for today, huh?" she said as she climbed onto a stool next to him. She caught the bartender's attention. "I'll have what he's having."

Frasier tapped on his glass, glancing over at her. "I'm not proud of the way things happened today, but I'm glad they happened. Niles and Daphne deserve to be happy, and I hope they can bring each other that."

The bartender brought Roz her drink and she thanked him, then took a sip before turning back to Frasier. "I guess I'm still having a hard time picturing all this. To know each other for years, then just realize, 'Hey, I think I'm in love with this person.'"

"Well, Niles has known for some time, but yes, I know what you mean." Silence fell between them then, as they both pondered what had happened. Finally, Roz spoke.

"It's really kinda sweet."

Frasier glanced at her again. "Sweet?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. It's really romantic, how they just ran off together." She fell silent for a few moments, then said, "I'm sorry I made such a big deal about not wanting you to be my date."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Frasier said, but after a moment's thought, added, "Just out of curiosity, what made you change your mind? Not long ago you were practically begging me to take you."

Roz took another sip of her drink before responding. "I don't know. I guess I was just freaking out, first about not being able to find a date, and then what people would think if we went together, like I couldn't find anyone better."

"Gee, thanks," Frasier said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant, Frasier!" Roz assured him, reaching over and placing her hand on his arm. "I just thought if you were my date, what guy would even try to talk me up, because he'd know he couldn't compete with you."

"You're just saying that," Frasier muttered, and Roz couldn't help but grin at the slight smile she saw on his face.

"Of course not! You're sophisticated and successful, which is a lot more than what most guys I date can say about themselves."

"Well, thank you, Roz," Frasier said, turning to face her. "And you know I would be the envy of every man here if I had arrived with you on my arm. Even in that horrendous dress."

Roz glanced down at the abomination Daphne had selected for the bridesmaids and laughed. "At least too many people didn't have to see me in this."

Frasier grinned at her, then appeared to be weighing something, as he drummed his fingers on the bar. Finally, he said, "What do you say we get you out of that dress?"

Roz's eyes widened and it took her a moment before she could respond. "Wow, I thought my hair and makeup looked pretty good, but damn."

Frasier gave her a reproachful look. "I meant you should change." His expression lightened as he continued. "I just thought as long as we're here, we should take advantage of the facilities."

Roz gave him a blank look. "What?"

"You know. Dinner, drinks, dancing. It's already paid for, so we should enjoy ourselves."

"You mean like a date?" Roz's voice was quiet, and she was no doubt thinking about their close call at that broadcasting convention a few months prior. She had to admit she'd looked at him in a new light after that night, and the thought of spending a romantic evening – or afternoon, in this case – with him both appealed to her and made her extremely nervous.

"If you care to think of it that way," Frasier responded, and she focused her attention on him again. He smiled at her. "We're already here, may as well enjoy ourselves."

Roz hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Okay. You're on. I just need to run home and find something suitable for public viewing." She moved to slide from her stool and Frasier took her hand, helping her down, and stood himself. Their eyes met and Roz suddenly felt nervous again, but the excited kind of nervous that comes with the prospect of romance.

"I better get going," she said after a moment, and Frasier nodded.

"Right, of course. I will see you right back here, well, whenever you return."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She gave him a small wave as she walked off, rolling her eyes as she got outside, wondering if it was possible to have acted more awkward. But she swore to herself she'd make it up when she got back, and pulled her cell phone from her purse to call a cab.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Frasier found himself realizing what he'd done. He'd essentially asked Roz out on a date. And this was after they'd nearly slept together! Ever since then, things between them seemed different. They were good at acting like everything was normal, he could say that much, but all it would take would be Roz leaning over his shoulder as she handed him something, lingering just long enough to leave the scent of her perfume on his shirt collar, to make his heart rate speed up, and he'd have to take a few moments to calm down as Roz returned to her booth.

The whole thing felt ridiculous, desperate even. They were attractive people who happened to be going through a rough patch in the dating world. They couldn't possibly think this would work out.

But then again, they'd already managed to form a deep friendship, and Frasier did feel that friendship was the most solid base for a relationship. Perhaps they just needed to take a chance and see what happened. And maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Today could just as easily be two friends having some fun. There was no pressure to make it something more than that.

Frasier spent the remainder of his time waiting for Roz to return considering the pros and cons of their "date," and soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Roz, who had changed into a very flattering body-hugging black dress that showed off just the right amount of skin.

"Oh, Roz, you look stunning," Frasier said, standing and kissing her on the cheek. "I've arranged a table for us, whenever you're ready."

"Let's go," Roz said, slipping her arm through his and allowing him to lead them to the restaurant.

As they walked out of the bar area, they missed the watchful gaze of Frasier's father, who'd caught not only their latest interaction, but what had led to it. He saw the way they looked at each other, like nobody else existed in that moment, and wondered if Niles and Daphne's leap of faith had perhaps inspired them to make one of their own.

But that was their business and not his, so he just returned to his beer, feeling pretty happy about the way things were turning out today.

Some time later, Frasier and Roz were enjoying their meal and a nice glass of wine. They'd started out with casual conversation, about work, Niles and Daphne, whatever came to mind, but as Roz speared some green beans, Frasier set down his fork, and Roz recognized the action as him wanting to say something.

"Something wrong, Frasier?" she asked, as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm having a lovely time. I just couldn't help but think about what almost happened between us at the broadcasting convention, and how we never talked about it."

Roz swallowed. She'd expected him to bring it up, but was hoping he would chicken out. "Well, I just assumed you weren't interested, that maybe it was just the alcohol speaking, so I didn't want to make things awkward by mentioning it."

Frasier nodded slightly, but said, "I really wasn't that drunk."

Roz's mouth suddenly felt dry, and she finally said, "Neither was I."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, then Frasier said, "Would you like to dance?"

Roz started to nod, then changed her mind, saying, "You know what? Maybe we should just go."

Frasier paled. "Go? Oh, Roz, I am sorry. . ."

"About what?" Roz asked, looking confused. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. "I said _we _should go, Frasier. Meaning I don't want to be alone." She gave him a pointed look, and his expression changed entirely as he realized what she was suggesting.

"Oh. Well, in that case, shall we?"

Roz laughed as Frasier stood and moved around the table to pull out her chair. "Good thing we don't have to wait for them to bring us a bill, huh?" she said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Frasier muttered. They started on their way, then Frasier froze. "You know, I just remembered something."

"What? And don't say what my bridesmaid's dress looked like."

"No, I just remembered that I booked a room for the night." He reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a key card.

"Aww, this really _is _like one of my dates!" Roz said, then laughed at the expression on Frasier's face. "Well, it'd really be a shame if that room went to waste."

"Indeed. And this time, nobody knows we're here, so no interruptions."

Roz nodded and followed along as he led them to the hotel, but inside she was starting to freak out a little. Had she really suggested they go have sex? She'd thought after Kenny's untimely appearance that maybe there was a reason they hadn't gotten that far. But now, here they were, on their way to Frasier's hotel room. She gave him a quick once over. He did look really good in that tux, and she wasn't sure what cologne he was wearing, but he smelled amazing – like coffee and pine and all sorts of manly scents she wasn't used to associating with Frasier. And today had been wonderful – the most fun she'd had in a long time, even though the actual wedding part had been a disaster.

"Roz?" Frasier's voice tore her from her thoughts and she looked over at him, forcing a smile onto her face. "Are you alright? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, of course not!" she said, but it sounded fake even to her, and Frasier gave her a knowing look. She sighed. "I want to do this, I really do, and it's not that I'm not attracted to you or anything, but it's just. . . You're the best relationship I've had with a man. What if this changes that? And not in a good way?"

Frasier nodded. "I understand. I don't want to lose your friendship, either." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "You mean a lot to me, Roz." She closed her eyes and tipped her head down. "But I am also willing to take a chance, see what happens. If nothing else, we can be friends who kiss."

Roz opened her eyes then and smacked him in the chest, then smiled. "That sounds like something I would say," she said.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Frasier joked, and Roz slid a hand down his lapel.

"Mmm, hopefully," she responded suggestively, then said, "How much longer until we get to your room?"

"I'll put us on the Frasier Express," he said, and Roz rolled her eyes, but played along.

"Well, don't go too fast," she said. "I'm ready for a nice, long ride."

Frasier looked down at her for a moment, then grabbed her hand and started walking quickly towards their destination. Roz just smirked. She knew how to shut him up.

* * *

They reached Frasier's hotel room and he closed the door behind them, then turned back to Roz, taking in the moment. When he didn't make any motion to move things forward, Roz pushed some hair behind her ear, feeling nervous.

"Something wrong, Fras?" she asked, sure he was the one having second thoughts now.

"Not at all," he said. "I was just admiring how beautiful you look. It's really been quite difficult to take my eyes off you today."

Roz blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome yourself. And you _smell _great. What are you wearing?"

"Uh, nothing, as far as cologne goes. You must be intoxicated by Eau de Frasier."

Roz let out a loud laugh at that. "That's a good one, Frasier! Seriously, what is it?"

"Irish Spring and my latte from Nervosa!" he finally said, getting agitated, and Roz stopped to think about his words.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," she said. "Wait, I didn't know you used Irish Spring."

"I don't! I ran out of my preferred soap this morning and had to use my father's!"

"Well, it's very manly. You should consider using it more often."

Frasier's tone turned sarcastic. "Well, I'm glad I could earn the Roz Seal of Approval. God knows how difficult it is to receive that!"

Roz stamped her foot. "Is that supposed to be some crack about how many men I sleep with? You know, I knew this was a terrible idea. Every time I feel like we're getting somewhere, you have to remind me of how you think of me as a second-class citizen." She finished her statement, breathing heavily. "Maybe I should go." She pushed past him, intending to leave, but Frasier stopped her before she could.

"No, Roz, I'm sorry!" he said, and she paused with her hand on the door handle. "I didn't mean to upset you. I certainly don't think of you as a second-class citizen. We have different interests, yes, but Roz . . . you're my best friend. Let me make it up to you."

Roz stayed put for a few seconds, letting Frasier sweat it out, before turning to face him. "Apology accepted." He let out a relieved breath, and Roz continued. "And I didn't mean to insinuate I don't find you manly, because that is definitely not the case." She smirked and found herself drawn to him.

Frasier slid his hands around her waist and Roz slid hers around his neck and they gazed at each other for a bit, before Frasier said, "Even though you've accepted my apology, I would still like to make it up to you."

"Yeah?" Roz said, her voice soft.

He nodded, lifting a hand to her face. Neither of them spoke then, the moment too much for words, and Frasier leaned in to kiss her. If they'd been hesitant, that changed the moment their lips touched. Suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other, and the kiss deepened quickly, as Frasier guided them towards the bed.

Roz broke away when her legs touched the mattress and she met Frasier's eyes. "This is really going to happen, isn't it?" she whispered.

Frasier nodded, then motioned at her dress. "May I?"

Roz sat on the edge of the bed, moving her hair out of the way and giving him access to her zipper. The air felt electric as he unzipped her dress, and he brushed the strap aside to kiss her shoulder blade.

Roz turned to face him then, focusing her attention on the buttons of his dress shirt. As she unbuttoned it, she found her hands shaking, and Frasier lifted a hand to cover hers, making her look up at him.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he said, and Roz shook off his comment.

"No, I want to do this," she insisted. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Who'd have thought you would still get nervous when it comes to your favorite pastime?" Frasier teased lightly, and Roz shoved him. He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not totally calm myself." Roz started to fiddle with his buttons again, and he continued. "How about we just take a couple of deep breaths, maybe have a couple of kisses," he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, which made her smile, "and scour the wet bar for some form of alcohol to loosen things up a bit." He started to get up to find something to drink, but Roz pulled him back down.

"I've had enough to drink already, Frasier," she said. "I don't want to be drunk for this."

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Frasier asked after studying her for a moment.

She shrugged. "I know you think sex is just another part of a date for me, but you're not just some random guy." She paused. "I have to see you every day, so I don't want it to be something we'll regret later."

Frasier gave her a dirty look. "And here I thought it was because we're friends."

Roz didn't respond, just started to remove her dress, standing and letting it pool at her feet once she'd slipped her arms out. Frasier's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her in her lacy undergarments, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she stepped between his legs and pressed a finger to his lips. "Just take off your clothes," she ordered, and he nodded, holding her gaze as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Roz seemed in control as he finished undressing, but she still felt nervous. She didn't like to think about how much Frasier meant to her, because the depth of her feelings for him honestly scared her. She wasn't in love with him, not really, but it was as close to being in love with someone as you could get without actually being in love. Casual sex with some random guy was one thing, but sex with someone like Frasier was something else entirely.

Once Frasier was undressed, he ran his hands up her sides, stopping just below her breasts. She reached out and pressed a hand to his chest, running her fingers through the mass of hair there, before pushing him back and crawling on top of him so she straddled him, then leaning down to press another kiss to his lips, this one quickly growing in intensity.

Roz pressed herself against him, and Frasier let out a low moan as her breasts came into contact with his chest and her pelvis with his. His moan grew louder as she began gyrating her hips, and he could feel her smile even as their kiss continued. At last he pulled away, muttering, "You are an evil woman."

She smirked at him. "I've learned a thing or two over the years. Want me to show you?"

"More than ever," he said, and Roz sat up, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. She slid it down her arms, then threw it across the room, leaving Frasier gaping up at her.

"Like what you see?" Roz asked.

Rather than responding with words, though, Frasier pulled her down to him again, then rolled over so he was on top of her. He grinned down at her. "Let me show you what they mean by the phrase, 'The doctor is in.'"

* * *

A couple hours later, after some leisurely and some not-so-leisurely lovemaking, Frasier and Roz lay together, only the sheets covering them. Roz had her head resting on Frasier's chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"That was so much better than I thought it would be," Roz muttered, and Frasier let out a grunt.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Roz," he said, and she chuckled, pushing herself up so she could look at him.

"I'm just saying, I would not be opposed to a repeat performance." She leaned down to kiss him, and it quickly grew heated, but Frasier pulled away after a few minutes, wanting to say something.

"Who would have thought we would be so compatible in bed together?" he said, and Roz gave him a curious look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Must we analyze everything?"

"You're a psychiatrist, Frasier. That's kinda what you do."

"Yes, well, the only thing I'm interested in analyzing right now is perhaps a copy of the Kama Sutra."

"Why? Because you think I'm boring? I'll show you boring, Mr. Vanilla."

"I just wanted to keep you interested, since you have such vast experience in the field, but if you already find me so dull, then forget about it."

"No, no, I'm definitely still interested. And I don't have a copy of the Kama Sutra, but I can probably show you a position or two you've never seen before."

"Well, in that case, I'm listening. . ."

**THE END!**


End file.
